The Holy One
by Defiancee
Summary: He dies...she wants revenge. What will happen? NaruSaku
1. He dies so what will she do?

The Holy One

By UnwantedSoul

A/N: This story is dedicated to my friend Remnantsofsanity. If you dun like it, then dun read it. And if you want to flame me, dun even think about it or I'll flame ALL YOUR STORIES. So, happy days: D

I dun own Naruto just so u kno.

Chapter one: Dying

"Sasuke please, why do you want to do this to us? There are a whole village people who care about you! Please, come back. This isn't the real you!" Naruto said, with crystal blue liquid trickling down his paled, whisker-marked cheek. His blue cerulean eyes reflected to the dark lonely sky. His blond hair was blowing by the icy cold wind.

Sasuke didn't listen.

"No. I won't come back. I am an avenger. I must do my goal. It is the reason why I exist." Sasuke looked at the dark flickering sky. The sky looked like it was going to fall down on all the living things, crushing them to death.

"The world is a small place. It's not big enough for all of us. That is why one of us has to die." He looked down at the frightened pink haired teen.

He activated his chidori. The (cock tail-he he) cold avenger darted to the pink haired teen.

Every second the avenger was one foot closer.

The teen closed her eyes.

_Five, four, three, two, one. _

She waited for it to hit her but it didn't.

She opened her eyes. Blood hit the grassy dirt ground.

The blond fell down to the ground.

He smiled. _ It was finally over._

"Naruto!!"

Her green, frightened eyes widened.

Her liquid of pain slowly dropped on the paling blond's face.

"There is no reason for me to be here any more. I have finally got my mangekeyou."(it might be spelled wrong.)

"Wait! I'm not finished with you yet! Sasuke! Wait!"

The avenger didn't wait. He just looked back at them and walked away.

Sakura was so angry, she made the ground shake.

"Sakura…"

She looked back at the bleeding blond, with the frightened, forest green eyes with pain in them.

She was hyperventilating, since she was really frightened and worried.

"Sakura…"

"Yes, Naruto? What is it?" She said with her eyes looking really worried.

"Sakura, you're so strong and pretty…"

"Naruto! It's not time for comments. You don't have to make me flattered and happy right now!"

Her pained eyes were even more worried and the liquid started rolling down her cheek.

She looked at the blond. His eyes were almost closing.

Five seconds later he said, "Sakura, I love you…"

Then, his eyes closed and his final breath was over.

Somewhere in the distance, thundered roared.


	2. Darkness

The Holy One

By UnwantedSoul

I dun own Naruto! TT

Darkness

Flash Back 

"_Yes, Naruto? What is it?" She said with her eyes looking really worried._

"_Sakura, you're so strong and pretty…"_

"_Naruto! It's not time for comments. You don't have to make me flattered and happy right now!"_

_Her pained eyes were even more worried and the liquid started rolling down her cheek._

_She looked at the blond. His eyes were almost closing._

_Five seconds later he said, "Sakura, I love you…"_

"Naruto…." Sakura murmured.

"She's finally awake!" Tsunade said, shocked and a little contented. Sakura opened her green eyes a little. She blinked for 3 seconds silently but confused. She looked around the area, and did not recognize it was where she was last.

"Where am I? Where's Naruto?" Sakura said worried with her foresty green eyes filled with pain once again. She held her cup she was drinking from.

"Um, well, you're in the hospital, and Naruto is..." Tsunade said kind of coldly. "W-w-hat did you do to him?" Sakura asked suspiciously.

"No Nothing!!! Nothing at all! Just that Naruto…" Tsunade said reassuringly, but kind of gloomy.

"Just that Naruto what huh?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"Well ummm…" Tsunade began.

"Tell me please!" Sakura said pleadingly, sitting up in her hospital bed.

"Naruto…died." Tsunade said sadly.

Sakura's green worried eyes widened. "W-hat?" Sakura said shocked.

Sakura dropped her cup. It shattered into tiny pieces of glass. She didn't even notice it. (A/N: AUGH POOR CUPIE REVENGE I TELL YOU! REVENGE FOR THE CUPIE!!!!)

Sakura cried softly to herself.

"Now, Sakura, would Naruto like you to cry if he was alive?" Tsunade said softly.

"No, but he's not alive..." Sakura said looking into Tsunade's eyes.

_Flash Back_

_Then, his eyes closed and his final breath was over. Somewhere in the distance, thundered roared._

End flash back

Sakura looked at her blanket, trying to forget that heartbreaking moment.

"Sakura, are you alright?" Tsunade said, looking at her apprentice's green frozen eyes.

"No. I'm not alright."

EOC.

**A/N: Wow, that came out pretty good!" There will be more tmrw maybe,**


	3. Dreams

The Holy One

By UnwantedSoul

I don't own naruto

And all you haters and flamers out there, if you don't like it, don't read it, because it you flame I will flame every single one of your stories, and get a lot of other people to flame your stories, ok? Ok. I had already one flame saying it wasn't good and sh*t, if you have nothing nice to say dun say NUTIN at all ight? I'm only writing because many people had requested me to.

A/N: haven't written forever! Didn't work on this fic since a million years ago! Anyways, haven't watched Naruto in a while, so yeah. Here goes!

_Previously on the Holy One…_

"_Naruto…." Sakura murmured._

"_She's finally awake!" Tsunade said, shocked and a little contented. Sakura opened her green eyes a little. She blinked for 3 seconds silently but confused. She looked around the area, and did not recognize it was where she was last._

"_Where am I? Where's Naruto?" Sakura said worried with her foresty green eyes filled with pain once again. She held her cup she was drinking from._

"_Um, well, you're in the hospital, and Naruto is..." Tsunade said kind of coldly. "W-w-hat did you do to him?" Sakura asked suspiciously._

"_No Nothing!!! Nothing at all! Just that Naruto…" Tsunade said reassuringly, but kind of gloomy._

"_Just that Naruto what huh?" Sakura asked worriedly._

"_Well ummm…" Tsunade began._

"_Tell me please!" Sakura said pleadingly, sitting up in her hospital bed._

"_Naruto…died." Tsunade said sadly_

Sakura sat there quietly, with a cup of sake in her hands. She looked tired, with bags around her eyes, and her hair in chaos. She sighed. "Miss, may I get another one please?" She said, as she handed her cup to the waitress.

_Clang!_

"Oh my!" The waitress said as she saw her drop the bowl. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" Sakura said, as she tried to pick up the broken shards of glass, scattered all over the floor. "It's ok, dear." The waitress said as she walked away to get a broom. _Poor girl. She's hardly 18 and she's drinking sake._ The waitress thought. The waitress came back and slowly cleaned the mess. Once in a while she would glance at the pink haired girl, but she never seemed to notice. Shortly, she got her another bowl of sake. Sakura continued to sit there, quietly looking down at where the mess used to be, as she swiftly tied her hair into a short pony tail. _Naruto…_ She thought, as she looked at the necklace he gave to her a long time ago. **(A/N: Even though that never happened, but let's just say it happened before he died ok?) **She pressed the bowl to her lips, drinking the liquid in it.A tear trickled down her cheek, her dam finally breaking down.

"Sakura!"

Sakura turned around, her emerald green eyes scanning the entire place, trying to locate the person who had called her name. "Sakura!" The voice called again. "Lee…?" Sakura said as she saw him sprint to her table. "Sakura! What the hell are you doing here?" Lee asked, as he saw the bowl of sake she grasped. "I should ask you the same, Lee." Sakura replied, looking at him. "Heh, it's funny you asked. GAI AND I ARE EXPERIENCING THE POWER OF YOUTH BY COMING HERE AND GOING CRAZY!" Lee said proudly. His face was twisted into a grin, with his fuzzy eye brows narrowed, making him look like a retarded idiot. "Sakura, how many bowls of sake did you drink?" Lee asked as he saw about 14 bowls stacked up on the table. His bushy eyebrow went up as he saw her try to hide the 14 bowls of sake. "I didn't drink a lot." She simply snapped, taking a rather large sip of sake. Lee sighed. "Is this about…_HIM_ again?" Lee said, as he pulled a chair to her. "It's none of your concern!" She screamed as she ran out the door.

_What did I just do to Lee…? _Sakura thought to herself. She frowned, as she reached her doorstep. Her first thought was to just go jump in the lake and die, since she had nothing else in her life. She lost her parents, Naruto, Sasuke. _Damn that bastard. _She thought. _I'm not going to die…_ She thought. _At least not yet._ _If I die it's after I kill that bastard. _She thought angrily to herself. The pink haired kunoichi opened the door slowly, and locked it behind her. She took a quick shower and changed into her house clothes.

_Yeah… He's a murderer. He killed Naruto-kun…_ She thought. _I'm going to kill that son of a bitch. Even if it's the last thing I do. I will kill him._

"Naruto…" She whispered, looking out her window. She stared at the bright illuminating crescent moon. Suddenly her eye lids began to feel heavy.

Everything started to turn black.

"I love you Naruto…" She whispered before she fell asleep.

Even though it was too late.

"_AHH!" Sakura screamed, as she opened her eyes, cold sweat drenching her face. Her eyebrow went up when she saw her surroundings. Instead of her silent and dark bedroom, she was in a meadow full of flowers._

_And there were children playing in them._

"_Where am I…" She thought, as she put her hand on her head. "…Is this…a dream?" She thought. As she quickly got up, she noticed a familiar face._

_A face with blond hair and blue eyes._

"_Naruto…?" She asked, slowly walking toward the blond boy, but eventually falling after a few steps. Said boy turned around, and his eyes widened when he saw the pink haired girl. "Sakura…? Sakura! Boy am I glad to see you!" Naruto said, as one of those goofy looking grins crawled onto his face. He put his hand behind the back of his head. "N-naruto…" Sakura said as she put her hand on his check, caressing it. "Naruto, where am I?" Sakura asked, as she looked around the large field, where children played and adults on the side chuckled. "Well Sakura… it's not really a place… just your thoughts, heh…" Naruto responded. "Okay…" Sakura said. Her emerald eyes looked dazed, and confused. "Naruto… did you-die?" Sakura asked. Naruto stared at her, looking all puzzled; his cerulean eyes shifting toward her, as he raised a brow. "I really… I guess… I- I don't know." Naruto said, as he looked away. Suddenly, far out in the distance, thunder roared. "Sakura I think it's time for you to go…" Naruto said as he looked up at the sky. "Huh? I-" Naruto kissed her quickly. "Good bye, Sakura." He said, as her eye lids began to feel heavy._

_Then everything went black._

_**A/N: How was it? Lmfaoo hoped you liked it! Next chapter coming up soon!**_


	4. Wake Up, Sakura

The Holy One

By UnwantedSoul

I don't own Naruto.

I haven't written for a while…but at least I'm writing right?

Enjoy!

~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~

Her emerald eyes shot open, as she hyperventilated, perspiration slowly trickling down her back.

_Oh. Oh. Oh…It was just a dream. _She thought.

Just a dream.

How she wished for it to be real; to see him again, to touch him again. It had only been a little while after he had passed and she had missed him terribly so already. The more she thought about it, the more she despised his murderer.

_I'm going to get him. I swear. I am going to fucking kill that son of a bitch._

She turned and eyed the clock; which had said it was 3:52 in the morning. The girl closed her eyes and brushed her hair from her face. Warm, clear soft liquid dripped from her eyes onto her face.

Though this sadness than before, more than when she was drinking sake, even when she was feeling that uncomfortable poignant feeling.

This was worse.

_So this is what it feels like to really cry…_ She thought.

**[A/N: Yeah. When she was crying before, she wasn't as sad as now, since she just had a dream of talking to Naruto. Just. Just bear with me okay??]**

She closed her eyes, and drifted to sleep.

_Drifted to sleep…_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*

The next day

Sakura lingered in her house, sitting quietly on her dusty wooden chair, rocking back and forward, back and forward…

Then the doorbell rang.

She sighed, as she got up and drifted toward the door.

"Hello, Ino."

"Hey, Sakura."

"How's life, Sakura?"

"…It's…fine."

_Bull, just bull. Something is going on, and I think I know what's causing her to be so friggin' cranky._ Ino thought.

"Come in, Ino, make yourself at home." The pink haired girl said, waving her into the house as she shut the door.

"Sakura! Your place is a mess! What happened to all the neat shininess that used to be in this house???" The blonde girl asked, amazed in how Sakura's home had turned into. "I just…got kind of into a rampage…With everything that just happened and stuff…" Sakura replied, sitting back down on her dusty wooden chair.

"I see. It's bothering you, isn't it. "

"It's none of your concern."

"Behh! Yes it is! I'm your best friend, Sakura! I care for you, and what you're doing right now is unhealthy!"

"Don't tell me what to do, okay? You're not my fucking mom!" Sakura screamed, her eyes narrowing as tears started flowing down her cheeks.

"Sakura I'm sorry I jus-"

"It's fine."

"Well… since it's a mess here, would you mind if I helped you clean up?"

"Sure."

As Ino started picking up all the fallen books and sheets of paper off the floor, she continued to stare at Sakura.

"What."

"Nothing…Just. Nothing.."

**[A/N: OOOH SAKURA IS PMSING! Lol. Like it? Don't? If you don't, too bad! Go away! There's another chapter coming very soon, folks! And I am very tired right now…o.O]**


	5. Midnight

The Holy One

By UnwantedSoul

I don't own Naruto.

Sakura POV

Chapter 5: Midnight

I will get him tonight, if it is the last thing I do. I'm going to kill him.

She opened her eyes, as she took a quick glance at her tiny alarm clock.

Midnight.

_Perfect. It's time to go. _She thought, grinning evilly to herself as she began to a few extra pairs of her clothes out. As she grabbed them and stuffed it into her traveling pack, she began to grab all her throwing stars and weapons for incase.

_Shit!_

She had accidentally poked herself with the pointy tip of the kunai. She scowled, ripping a piece of her sleeve and tying it around her wound. _There we go. _She thought. She fled through her bedroom door into her quiet living room, where Ino had been earlier. She turned left and headed through the front door.

_Perfect._

She ran as fast as she could, as she began to put her traveling pack on her back. She ran through the gates of Konoha and into the forest.

The quiet, dangerous forest.

She stopped. After about 48 yards away from the door, she heard a strange sound. A sound that sounded rather human. _Could it be?_ She thought. _Could it be him? _ She slowly turned her head back. There stood, no lied on the ground was a dead boy about her age that had been stabbed repeatedly in the heart. _Oh my gosh! _She thought, as she bit her lip to recline the scream back into her mouth.

Sakura turned away, as she ran as fast as she could away from the corpse.


	6. The Search

The Holy One

By UnwantedSoul

Chapter 6- The Search

I don't own Naruto.

_Previously on The Holy One_

"Ahhh…" Sakura yawned, stretching her arms toward the sky. She had camped out here the previous night, feeling tired and depressed.

But now she didn't feel anything at all. The only thing she did feel was hatred and anger.

_What day is it today…?_ She thought, looking toward the cloudy sky. She closed her eyes and focused hard on what day it was yesterday.

Suddenly she realized what day it was.

March 28, her birthday. She had turned 18 today.

_Heh…I'm finally 18 years old…_

And Naruto will be 17 forever.

_Why god, why take him? Why didn't you just kill me instead? Fuck I can't take this anymore!_ She thought, shaking her head, tears streaming down her face. She let out a scream of frustration. The whole forest seemed as if it was shaken by this ear splitting cry. She sighed, making her hand into a fist. _Get yourself together, Sakura, you can't be crying your ass off when you fight him. You need to be strong. Stop being a baby!_ Inner Sakura scolded. 

_You're right…_ Sakura thought. _But I just can't let go. I can't seem to stop crying…_

_Then stop thinking about it. As I said before, if you keep thinking about it, you won't win the fight._

_Hai._

**(Sasuke bashing part!)**

"Oh, Sasuke-kun!" Orichumaru called, holding a stick, as he tip toed quietly toward the emo boy.

Sasuke scowled. He wasn't happy about the _event_ that had just happened a few hours ago. "Leave me alone, you gay bastard." He scoffed, waving him off. He was secretly scared of the stick, knowing what _he_ would do when he got to close to Sasuke. "Now, now, don't be such a sour pickle, you!" Orichumaru giggled, leaping toward him while his pink fluffy apron fluttered in the air.

"Hn. Just go away, Orichumaru."

"Now, Sasuke, you know I can't do that."

"_Try._ Starting now." Sasuke said his teeth clenched tightly together.

"'C'mon, honey suckle, don't be like that."

"Get. _Away."_

"No." Orichumaru replied smiling like Sasuke was his prey. He stalked closer, as Sasuke shrank against the wall.

"Oh Kabuto! Hold Sasuke-Kun down for me please!"

"Sure thing, Orichumaru."

"What? Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no! Get away! Augh! Don't touch that! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

_**Hmm… that's it for now. I can't seem to think of any more ideas. Check out my other stories though! They're good too!**_


End file.
